Halloween
by DezxD1
Summary: Esta historia basa en como serian los personajes de 4 sword si fuesen algún personaje del día de brujas
1. ¿Que ocurrió?

- **¿Vaati seguro que esto saldrá bien?** -pregunto Rojo asustado (quien no lo estaría)

- **Seguro Rojo no te preocupes esto seria una mejora o algo así podrás aguantar golpes,esquivar entre otras cosas** -dijo Vaati muy concentrado en la poción.

- **Como tu digas pero ¿por que conmigo y no con alguien mas?** -pregunto Rojo con unas pequeñas lagrimas tratando de salir.

- **Bueno Verde esta ocupado, Vio esta siempre con Shadow o al revés y bueno Azul...** -Vaati que do pensativo, después se fue acercando mas a Rojo esta acción hizo que Rojo se asustase mas de lo que estaba.

- **Vaati te estas acercando mucho ¡ESPERA!** -(se escucho como una botella se rompía).

 **-Otra vez ahhh tanto cuesta hacer esto...ahora tengo que ir a comprar todo otra vez -** dijo Vaati después de salir de una cabaña y teletransportandose.

Mientras en la casa de los Link`s

- **Oye Vio ¿has visto a Rojo?** -pregunto Verde rascándose la nuca.

- **Mmmmm el dijo que salio, pero no dijo a donde y Azul esta desaparecido pero es mejor no?** -respondió Vio mientras leía un libro de ciencia.

- **Si pero somos un equipo no podemos dejar a uno de nosotros atrás** -dijo Verde.

- **Si tienes razon pero Azul siempre nos deja** **atrás** -afirmo Vio cerrando su libro.

- **Oigan ¿han visto a Vaati? no lo encuentro en ningún sitio** -pregunto un Shadow muy agotado

- **Auch...mi cabeza me duele...(mirando a su alrededor)...¿en donde estoy? -** se pregunto Rojo confundido, de repente escucha una rama romperse y lentamente aparece una sombra que se va acercando a Rojo el cual estaba asustado.

- **CREO QUE ESTOY AVANZANDO MUY RÁPIDO PERO EN FIN HUBO UNOS ERRORES AL PONER EL PRIMER CAPITULO ASÍ QUE ESTOY VOLVIENDO A ESCRIBIR TODO DE NUEVO :,D ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO**


	2. ¿Donde estan?

- **Shadow ¿estas seguro que no están en el palacio del viento?** -pregunto un chico mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- **Que si ya revise en todos los sitios donde podrían estar o al menos los que conozco** -aclaro la sombra.

- **Y si Azul entro en el espejo** -pregunto Verde.

- **No Azul no es tan inteligente y aparte ni siquiera habla de ello** -dijo un Vio mientras suspiraba del cansancio.

- **Donde Zelda no están le pregunte si los había visto pero me dijo que ni siquiera pasaron a saludarla** -dijo preocupado Verde.

- **¿Y eso que tiene que ver?** -pregunto Shadow.

- **Pues siempre tenemos la costumbre de que si pasamos cerca vamos a saludarla** -respondió Verde.

-Mientras en otro lugar (¬ ¬) -

-(La sombra se esta acercando mas ... parece un animal?...muy grande)-decía Rojo en su mente.

Aquella sombra se acercaba a Rojo y mas rápido eso logro alertar a Rojo que corría peligro ahí.

-(Rojo trataba de buscar su espada) **...eh ¡NO ESTA!** (volteando a ver)

- **GGGGGGGGRRRRRR**

- **Si el mensaje me quedo muy claro** (asintió con la cabeza ... después dejo un humo de la rapidez al correr)- **Es un lobo demasiado grande...**

El lobo podía tumbar a Rojo en cualquier momento de un brinco su pelaje era marrón,sus patas eran firmes,sus garras podían desgarrar la piel y por ultimo sus dientes tenían marcas de armas que utilizaron contra este pero era inútil detenerlo solo una fuerza sobrehumana podía contra el.

-(Se esta acercando ...mas ya no puedo correr mas) **-** **¡AYUDA!** -grito desesperado Rojo.- **Espera esas ramas rompiéndose... hay otro mas** (volteando a ver su lado izquierdo)

Rojo estaba en lo correcto era otro lobo que miraba fijamente a Rojo o su futura que el otro pero su pelaje era un color mas lobo adelanto a Rojo para atacarlo de frente.

- **Ya no tengo escapatoria** **-** después de decir eso Rojo vio o sintió que el otro lobo que le había adelantado estaba a lado de el, en eso cayo Rojo al suelo y volteo a ver que pasaba y lo que vio le sorprendió...

-(¿Están luchando?) **pensé que era una pareja, debo seguir corriendo ... mis piernas no reaccionan ...**

Aquella batalla era muy escandalosa hasta que uno cayo y el otro quedaba de pie o de patas ... los dos lobos se habían hecho mucho daño en el pelaje ahora habían zonas rojas por la unos gruñidos después uno se fue herido de una pata y el otro observo a Rojo.

Y este se acerco lentamente a Rojo ,por las heridas le costaba caminar .

 **-(¿Por que no puedo correr? seguro me reclamo como su presa creo que ahora si es mi fin...)**

 **No se si es largo o corto pero aquí esta el nuevo capi ...suspenso malo o bueno...si de casualidad no hago los capítulos largos es por el poco tiempo que tengo pero al menos subo los capítulos y que mas ...**

Rojo: **un agradecimiento :v**

Yo: **ehmm ... si gracias a todos(as) la personitas que leen estas historias locas que creo y que tengan muchas galletitas en un futuro XD.**


	3. ¿Que hacemos aquí?

-(Se que moriré aquí todo por hacerle caso a Vaati)-decía Rojo en su mente mientras ve a con el animal se acercaba lentamente.

El animal dejo de caminar y miro a Rojo a los ojos fijamente después de caer al suelo,su cuerpo solo temblaba del dolor que sentía.

-(Pobre... esa mirada la conozco...debo estar mal...el golpe hizo que ...)-Rojo se había quedado sin palabras al ver que el animal herido tomaba una forma humana.

- **Ehhhh...esto no esta pasando verdad? todo esto es un suelo** -dijo Rojo agarrando firmemente su cabeza y dejando caer unas lagrimas.

- **...Debemos irnos no crees?...** -dijo una voz cansada y sin ánimos.

-( Que esa voz? la conozco perfectamente,acaso es ...)-pensaba Rojo sin dejar de llorar hasta que fue interrumpido por esa voz.

- **Vamos Rojo ... puedes caminar?** -pregunto esa voz extraña.

- **Eh...no no puedo** -respondió Rojo mirando al suelo, sabia que ese animal le estaba hablando como si se conociesen pero sabia de quien era esa voz muy familiar.

- **Jejejeje...te vez gracioso vestido así...ven te ayudo** (dándole la mano a Rojo).

Rojo solo le dio la mano para poder pararse pero sin darse cuenta el dueño de la voz extraña lo cargo en su espalda.

\- **Por que me defendiste?** -dijo Rojo llorando a causa del la heridas que tenia aquel que le había salvado la vida.

- **Somos un equipo no?... ya deja de llorar...que te he dicho sobre eso...** -dijo la voz misteriosa.

- **Lo siento ...por mi culpa estas así...** -dijo Rojo quien no dejaba de llorar.

- **Azul...** -

\- **Pasa algo?** -pregunto Azul.

\- **Donde estamos?-** dijo Rojo tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas.

- **En otro lugar** -

- **PSSSTT...Vio ven** -dijo una voz oculta entre las sombras.

- **Eh Vaati donde estabas? te estábamos buscando** (acercándose aquel lugar oscuro)-dijo un Vio algo molesto.

\- **Enserio? jejejeje no sabia** -dijo Vaati.

\- **Has visto a Rojo y al tonto de Azul?** -pregunto Vio.

- **Se donde están** -respondió Vaati.

\- **Que en donde están?** -pregunto Vio preocupado.

- **Ven...** -dijo Vaati antes de alejarse de ese lugar siendo seguido por Vio.

 **Bueh ... lo siento si no escribí mas sobre Vaati y Vio ¿donde estará Rojo y Azul? Y LO SIENTO SI LOS CAPÍTULOS SON CORTOS MAS ADELANTE SERÁN MAS LARGOS**


	4. Bien¿Ahora que?

**EJEN ANTES DE LEER ONII-SAN(HERMANO) :D NO ME MATEN PLIS**

- **Lo siento Rojo...pero siendo sincero ni siquiera se en donde estamos** -dijo Azul.

- **Mmmm... recuerda como viniste aquí?** -pregunto Rojo desanimado.

- **Fue por Vaati, solo fuimos un experimento fallido jejejeje...** -dijo Azul parándose repentinamente.

- **¿Ocurre algo?** -pregunto Rojo preocupado,(eh una gota acaso esta lloviendo? se que estamos en el bosque pero todo estaba claro).

- **Nos están siguiendo** -dijo Azul volteando preocupado.-Rojo si no logro llegar...trata...de correr lo mas lejos de aquí...-

- **¿De que hablas?...no quiero estar solo otra vez...no quiero...** -dijo Rojo tratando de no llorar.

- **Tienes que ser fuerte si** -dijo Azul empezando a correr hacia una sola direccion.

- **¿Quien nos sigue?** -pregunto Rojo siendo empapado por la lluvia.

- **Eso no importa ahora** -respondió Azul.

-(un momento todo se oscureció...la respiración se... Azul o no)- **AZUL PARA!** -grito Rojo.

-No puedo si paro nos atraparan-dijo Azul tratando de respira bien.

- **Te estas haciendo daño ya para de una vez!** -dijo Rojo tratando de que Azul dejase de correr.

- **No** -dijo Azul antes de caer al suelo , pues estaba perdiendo la consciencia por la perdida de sangre.

- **Azul!..** (arrastrándose hacia el) **... puedes oírme?** -pregunto Rojo pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de Azul y tratando de moverlo para despertarlo.- **Ya están aquí despierta** -después de decir Rojo había recuperado fuerzas para mover al azulado lejos del camino que seguían. Apoyando su cuerpo en un árbol y abrazando al azulado.

- **Se nos escaparon jefe** -dijo una voz.

- **Los** **encontraremos** -dijo la voz que parecía ser la voz del jefe.

- **Que mal yo que quería comer un humano y el forastero hacerlo sufrir** -dijo otra voz que se encontraba muy cerca del árbol donde se encontraban Rojo y Azul.

- **Ya vaya monos perdemos tiempo valioso aquí** -dijo el jefe de la manada.

- **Bien**.

Se escucharon pasos alejándose de ellos lluvia se hacia mas fuerte dando aparecer los truenos.

- **Creo que ya se fueron** -dijo Rojo mirando alrededor del camino, sin dejar de abrazar a aun seguía inconsciente.

- **Hola** -

- **Eh Hola** -respondió Rojo para después voltear a otro lugar(espera quien me saludo?)volteo y se encontré un rostro con orejas de un lobezno y una cola igual al de un lobezno.

- **¿Quien eres?** -pregunto Rojo sin dejar de mirarlo.

- **Soy alguien** -respondió la voz de una manera traviesa

- **¿Bueno o malo?** -siguió preguntando Rojo.

- **Mas bien yo te pregunto que le hiciste a onii-san?** -pregunto la voz con un tono mas serio.

- **Eh...hablas de Azul?** -

- **Aléjate de el-**

- **No lo haré** -

- **Te dijo que te alejes de el** -otra voz.

- **Hazlo** -otra voz todavía a mas aguda que las otras.

- **No lo dejare solo-** dijo Rojo.

- **¡ALÉJATE DE ONII-SAN !** -dijeron las tres voces al mismo tiempo.

- **¡NO!** -

Pobre Azul tratando de dormir y no le dejan xD okno.

- **¡ES MIO!** -dijo Rojo sin darse de cuenta lo que había dicho XD.

- **¡NO ES JUSTO TAMBIÉN QUEREMOS ABRAZARLO!** -dijeron las tres voces juntas, después se escucharon ramas rompiéndose y pasos que se acercaban a Rojo.

- **Oigan ¿que acaban de decir?** -pregunto Rojo confundido(quien no XD.)Rojo sintió mas peso en sus piernas y sintió unos brazos rodeándolo.

- **Onii-san tenemos frío** -

Después de un tiempo Azul estaba tratando de despertar.

- **Eh... que paso? ... Rojo!** -grito Azul preocupado , después se tranquilizo al ver que Rojo estaba bien.- **¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?**

- **...Azul ya despertaste** -dijo un Rojo con sueño.

- **Si** -respondió Azul.

- **¿Y toda esta nieve?-** pregunto Rojo ya despierto por completo.

- **Es el cambio de clima repentino es normal bueno aquí lo es** -dijo Azul tratando de sentarse.

- **...Onii-san estas bien?** -dijo un niño de cabellos negros ojos azules, era el mayor de los tres.

- **...¿Podemos irnos a la casa?** -otro chico pero era rubio con los ojos color sangre,era el segundo.

- **Yey ya despertaste** -otro todavía mas peque o su cabello era morado y sus ojos eran color verde era el menor de los tres hermanos.

- **Vio ¿donde estas?** -grito un Shadow preocupado.

- **Pasa Vio** -dijo Vaati abriendo la puerta.

- **Oye ¿por que llevas un pañuelo en la bo...c...a** -dijo Vio costandole hablar.

- **Veremos si Iras con ellos** -respondió Vaati cerrando la puerta.

- **...l a ...p u e r...** (golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas pero cayo inconsciente al suelo)-

- **Vaya tampoco funciono** -dijo Vaati pensativo.

 **Y otro capitulo siiiii no se pero Vaati parece un psicopata :D lo de la lluvia bueno larga historia espero que les haya gustado este cap a y la próxima pregunta ...¿Quien sera la próxima victima? Habra un final feliz? estar enferma? no me mataran? Que sera Vio?**

 **Shadow** :apuesto una bolsa de galletas a que te enfermaras :D

 **Yo** : ya veremos :D


End file.
